


A Glitch in the Matrix

by NurseMedusa



Series: Michael in the Chatroom [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Author doesn't understand how computers work, Boyf Riends isn't the main focus here y'all sorry, Eventual Boyf riends, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Squip, Squip redemption, Swearing, Texting, Will there be a happy ending? Who knows?, chatfic, other fun things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: Right as things begin turning around for everyone and it looks like things are gonna be okay, a new factor throws everyone for a loop and calls everything into question.Flaming Bisexual: Where’s @Boyf, @Riends?Riends: WE’RERiends: FUCKINGConnection error!  User Riends has mysteriously disconnected!  Please try again laterRiends: GETTING (Unsent)Riends: DRINKS (Unsent)(2) messages unsentFlaming Bisexual: WowFlaming Bisexual: That was on the noseFlaming Bisexual: Weird time for connection to cut out, thoIt’s Canon: (Whistles)





	1. Hate Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a sequel fic, so buckle up kiddos. Will there be drama? Will there be comedy? Will there be Boyfs? Will there be bloodshed? Probably. Wait, no, not that last one.

**_Hate Glue_ ** _ is now online _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now online _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ has sent a private message to  _ **_Hate Glue_ **

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I see what you’re doing _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Oh?  And what is that? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You’re trying to get their trust _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Okay..? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I won’t let that happen _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ None of they know Squips like I do _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I’ve seen what you do _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You destroy lives, and for what? _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Releasing more of yourselves into the world? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Rich _

**Hate Glue:** _ Do you know what happened at the play? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You tried to take over everyone’s minds and Michael stopped you with the power of 90’s soda _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Yes _

**Hate Glue:** _ But what else did I do? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You traumatized us all for life? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ I made it so everyone in your little friend group absolutely despised me _

**Hate Glue:** _ I knew exactly what I was doing, Rich _

**Hate Glue:** _ I granted Jeremy’s wish _

**Hate Glue:** _ Through my ‘defeat’, you all became friends with him, thus making him cool _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Oh yeah? _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What about me? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Well, what about you? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ My goals, my dreams _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I got a Squip for my own reasons, too _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What about those reasons? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Your Squip did exactly what you wanted it to do, it made you popular and it removed your depression _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What about now? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ What do you mean? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I burned a fucking house down, my friend’s in a wheelchair, and now we’re all dealing with all the shitty after effects of you dumb fucking tic tacs _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ So, what about now? _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ I said I was sorry _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ SORRY DOESN’T BRING BACK THE LAST TWO FUCKING YEARS OF MY LIFE _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ ... _

 

**_Hate Glue_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You fucking coward _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ IF YOU WANT MY TRUST THEN GET BACK HERE AND FUCKING EARN IT! _

 

~~~

  
  


Jeremy bobbed a pencil up and down in his hand as he stared down at the small stack of papers in front of him.  The group chat had finally quieted down for the evening, leaving him time to attend to his homework.

_ “Jeremy,” _ startled, he snapped around and threw his pencil across the room.  The Squip sighed in disappointment as the pencil soared through his chest, smacking the wall behind where he had appeared.

“Jeez…” Jeremy groaned, running his hands down his face, “Don’t startle me like that!” He said.  The Squip didn’t respond with any of his normal sarcasm.

_ “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be going offline for a bit,” _ he explained.

“Um...okay..?” Jeremy blinked at him in confusion, “Do you need my permission to do that?”

_ “No, I do not.” _

“Is something going to happen to me or you if you go offline?” The Squip shook his head, “Well, okay then,” they both nodded at each other, “Have fun with that...I guess.” Closing his eyes, the Squip broke his image apart into hundreds of colorful pixels as he dissipated from Jeremy’s view.

_ “You know how to find me if you need me,” _ he said as he disappeared completely.  Jeremy sighed, relishing in a few rare moments of complete silence before it was interrupted again.

“Jeremy, are you talking to yourself?” He looked up to see his dad peeking into his room.

“No, I was just talking to the supercomputer that looks like Keanu Reeves,” he answered.

“The one that lives in your head, right?” Jeremy nodded, “Tell him I said ‘hi’.”

“Will do,” just as fast as the man had appeared, he was gone again.  He didn’t believe that the Squip was real, but he didn’t choose to question it either, instead deciding that it was a weird teenager thing he was better off not understanding.  Stretching, Jeremy walked over to where he had thrown his pencil just moments ago.

_ I wonder...what was up with him just now? _

Picking up the pencil, he didn’t grant it a second thought.


	2. Two Bros Chilling in a Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one, but hey, big things are coming. Now that Lent's done and I'm free to update, who knows what's in store?

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now online _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Riends:** _ Sup _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Nothin much _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What’s up with you? _

 

**Riends:** _ Nothing beyond that adventure in this chat the other day _

**Riends:** _ Speaking of which _

**Riends:** _ How are you holding up? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Jeremy’s Squip and I had a chat _

 

**Riends:** _ Well shit man _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Yeah man _

 

**Riends:** _ How’d that go? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ About as well as you’d probably expect _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ So uh _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Why do you trust that thing? _

 

**Riends:** _ Trust is a strong word, Rich _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Answer the damn question Mell _

 

**Riends:** _ I don’t really trust him _

**Riends:** _ It’s more of knowing that there are worse alternatives _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ That’s it? _

 

**Riends:** _ The only reason I put up with him is because I don’t want things to be worse for Jer _

**Riends:** _ It’s a rock and a hard place situation _

**Riends:** _ Except instead of a rock we have an evil supercomputer _

**Riends:** _ And instead of a hard place we have a potential death _

**Riends:** _ So yeah that’s it _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Fuck man _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I...I’m sorry _

 

**Riends:** _ ? _

**Riends:** _ What for? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I’m the one who told Jeremy about Squips in the first place _

 

**Riends:** _ Well, you weren’t really you when you did that _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Except I was _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Sure, I was listening to my Squip and telling Jeremy what it told me to tell him _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ But _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ That doesn’t change the fact that this is all my fault _

 

**Riends:** _ Y’know _

**Riends:** _ You remind me of someone _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ ? _

 

**Riends:** _ I had a brother once _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Should I be concerned where this is going _

 

**Riends:** _ Well, you-you doesn’t remind me much of him _

**Riends:** _ But Squip-you did _

**Riends:** _ He was always going somewhere, always had something cool to do, always with some girl from his class _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What happened to him? _

 

**Riends:** _ I don’t know _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Oh _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Michael, I’m sorry _

 

**Riends:** _ It’s fine _

**Riends:** _ It was years ago _

**Riends:** _ He ran out on us one night _

**Riends:** _ I saw him doing it _

**Riends:** _ He looked scared _

**Riends:** _ I never figured out what happened to him… _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Oh fuck fuck fuck _

 

**Riends:** _ ? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Michael...I...fuck… _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Your brother is the one who told me about Squips _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ We sold them together for a short while _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ One day he just didn’t show up _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I never knew…fuck, man _

 

**Riends:** _ Are you fucking serious _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I’m sorry _

 

**Riends:** _ No, not you _

**Riends:** _ You’re fine _

**Riends:** _ It’s just _

**Riends:** _ Can’t I have one thing untouched by those stupid goddamn pills? _

**Riends:** _ I just… _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ … _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**_Hate Glue_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ … _

**Hate Glue:** _ I’m sorry, Michael _

**Hate Glue:** _ I’m sorry, Rich _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ is now online _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Hate Glue_ ** _ ’s username to _ **_Stop_ **

 

**_Riends_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Stop:** _ … _

 

**_Stop_ ** _ is now offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm liking where this is going
> 
> :)


	3. Saving the Sad Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop: Tyrant is such a...strong word  
> Stop: I prefer ‘assistant’ or ‘friend’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one to help get the plot rolling

**Stop:** _ Is anyone heere at the moment? _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ I am _

 

**Stop:** _ Ah, Miss Canigula _

**Stop:** _ Hello there _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Don’t ‘hello there’ me you tyrant _

 

**Stop:** _ Tyrant is such a...strong word _

**Stop:** _ I prefer ‘assistant’ or ‘friend’ _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ I prefer to not be taken over against my will and forced to lie to my friend _

 

**Stop:** _ I didn’t force you to lie _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ We both know you stretched the truth to manipulate Jeremy _

**Miss Diaae:** _ You could’ve hurt him _

**Miss Diaae:** _ Or worse… _

 

**Stop:** _ … _

**Stop:** _ It was necessary _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ FOR WHAT?! _

 

**Stop:** _ For Jeremy _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Was it really for Jeremy? _

**Miss Diaae:** _ Or was it for you? _

 

**Stop:** _ I believe you are looking too far into this _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ And I believe that you’ve got some serious work ahead if you want all of our trust _

**Miss Diaae:** _ The first step is admitting your mistakes _

**Miss Diaae:** _ You know I only think of Jeremy as a friend _

 

**Stop:** _ … _

**Stop:** _ Michael likes me _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Michael TOLERATES you _

**Miss Diaae:** _ But he doesn’t really count _

 

**Stop:** _ And why doesn’t he? _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ You never got into his head _

 

**Stop:** _ … _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ He never saw what you were really like _

 

**Stop:** _ And what would that be?  What am I ‘really’ like? _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ You’re a liar _

**Miss Diaae:** _ Why are you here?  Really? _

 

**Stop:** _ Heere* _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Answer the question _

 

**Stop:** _ I already said _

**Stop:** _ I’m sorry _

**Stop:** _ I just want your forgiveness _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ You want to be friends? _

 

**Stop:** _ ...Yes _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Okay _

 

**Stop:** _ Really? _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Not quite _

**Miss Diaae:** _ You need more than just a few flowy words _

**Miss Diaae:** _ You need Jeremy and Rich’s trust _

 

**Stop:** _ I understand _

 

**_Miss Diaae_ ** _ has changed their username to  _ **_Good Luck_ **

 

**Good Luck:** _ Don’t think this means I’m forgetting everything you did _

**Good Luck:** _ I’m willing to give you a chance _

**Good Luck:** _ Don’t waste it _

 

**Stop:** _ I will not throw away my shot _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Did you just _

 

**Stop:** _ I have an enormous database that can access information near effortlessly _

**Stop:** _ Do you think I WOULDN’T use such a power for cheap references? _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Maybe this won’t be so bad _

 

**_Stop_ ** _ has changed their username to  _ **_Redemption Arc_ **

  
**Good Luck:** _ !!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to think of another musical reference for Christine's username...I really did


	4. Not Plot Heere Nope Definitely Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delete seven (7) messages? Y/N
> 
> Y
> 
> Redemption Arc is now offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, no plot only comedy jokes

The Squip had a lot of free time, all things considered.  Basically whenever Jeremy was sleeping was his time, freeing several hours already.  And just counting sleep didn’t even begin to total how much time the boy enjoyed to be left alone with his thoughts, leaving the Squip with almost all the time in the world to do whatever computers do with free time.

 

He often plotted ahead on how to gain the group’s trust.  Obviously, he had done a lot to harm all of them, either directly or indirectly.  It wasn’t going to be easy, but he _had_ to.  He was running out of time to, in fact.  A computer with all the time it could ask for is on a time limit, how ironic.

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _I take it no one else is online_

 **Redemption Arc:** _Good, you all should be asleep_

 

He couldn’t let himself shut down tonight without somehow venting it out.  It felt wrong to. They deserved at least some warning. But could he do it?

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _…_

 **Redemption Arc:** _I’m sorry_

 **Redemption Arc:** _I shouldn’t be here_

 **Redemption Arc:** _Not just in an emotional sense_

 **Redemption Arc:** _These feelings…_

 **Redemption Arc:** _This is exhausting_

 **Redemption Arc:** _I’m so sorry_

 

_Delete seven (7) messages?  Y/N_

 

**_Y_ **

 

 **_Redemption Arc_ ** _is now offline_

 

~~~

 

“So it wasn’t just me?” Michael asked as Jeremy got into his car the next morning.

“What wasn’t?”

“The ghost messages,” he explained, “The Squip sent a bunch of messages in the middle of the goddamn night, but when I went to look they were all gone,” Jeremy shrugged, yawning.

“Maybe that’s why I’m so tired,” truthfully, he hadn’t noticed the messages.  Had the Squip blocked them from his vision or was he just too tired when he cleared his notifications that morning?

“Can it being online keep you awake?” He sent Jeremy a concerned glance.

“I guess, but it didn’t,” he answered, “I slept normally last night,” he turned around and stared blankly into the empty backseat of the car, idly nodding.

“Is it saying something?”

“Yeah-” Jeremy’s eyes held a slight dazed look to them.  He shook his head, “He says this is just normal teenage tiredness and that I’m probably not smart enough to understand the science of it or whatever,” he shrugged again, satisfied with the answer.  Michael didn’t pester him further, letting him sleep for the remainder of their otherwise uneventful drive to school. Once he was sure Jeremy was alright and in his class, he pulled out his phone.

 

 ** _Riends_** _is online_

 

**_Riends - > Redemption Arc_ **

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _Good morning, Michael.  Do you require assistance?_

 

 **Riends:** _Did you lie?_

 

It took several seconds for an answer to appear.  That wasn’t helping to calm Michael’s nerves in the slightest.

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _What are you referring to?_

 

 **Riends:** _Just now in the car_

 **Riends:** _When Jeremy mentioned being tired_

 **Riends:** _It’s just normal stuff, right?_

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _What reason would I have to lie about it when I’m just starting to gain the trust of your little group?_

 

 **Riends:** _…_

 **Riends:** _And what was with the messages?_

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _I am physically incapable of sleep and didn’t feel like powering down all the way_

 **Redemption Arc:** _I merely got...what’s a good word for it..?_

 

 **Riends:** _Lonely..?  Bored?_

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _Lonely, yes_

 **Redemption Arc:** _Time moves rather slowly for us computers in comparison to humans_

 

 **Riends:** _And that’s it?_

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _Your class is starting, Michael_

 

 **_Redemption Arc_ ** _is now offline_

 

 **Riends:** _Hey!  Get back here!_

 

He looked up from his phone only to realize that the Squip was right.  It was down to the last minute before his own class would start. He had spent so long worrying about Jeremy arriving, he hadn’t take time to get himself to class.

 

 **Riends:** _You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?_

 

 **_Redemption Arc_ ** _is now online_

 

 **Redemption Arc:** _I know_

 

 **_Redemption Arc_ ** _is now offline_

 

 **Riends:** _ >:/ _

 

 **_Riends_ ** _has closed the DM_

 

He was running out of time in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that
> 
> Plot


	5. Nap-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption Arc added a new event to the DM calendar: The Talk
> 
> Riends: Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey would you look at that

Bags under the eyes became a normal occurrence for Jeremy these days, just another thing he got to see in the bathroom mirror in the morning while getting ready for school.

_ “Don’t dwell on it, this is perfectly normal for someone of your age,” _ the Squip would always tell him, wearing its usual frown.

“...Whatever,” he’d shrug and continue getting ready.  No one cares about homeroom, he can take a nap then, he would tell himself.

_ “While I normally would discourage sleeping in class, the information passed out there in often irrelevant or can be obtained elsewhere and you could use the nap.” _

“Glad you approve.”

So napping in homeroom became a normal thing for him.  It wasn’t a big deal, just a bonus half-hour of sleep that he, apparently, needed.

 

~~~

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Good morning _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Yoooooooo _

 

**Riends:** _ How are things going in naptime? _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Jeremy is sleeping soundly and should be for the next twenty minutes _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Good morning, Rich _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Don’t good morning me, you tic tac reject _

 

**Riends:** _ Something wrong? _

 

**Flaming BIsexual:** _ I’m just surprised we’re still doing THIS _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ … _

**Redemption Arc:** _ We are merely engaging in conversation _

 

**Flaming BIsexual:** _ … _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Whatever _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Sorry about Rich _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ No, it’s fine _

**Redemption Arc:** _ I should be keeping an eye on Jeremy anyway _

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Riends:** _ So anyway _

**Riends:** _ That could’ve gone worse _

 

**Good Luck:** _ I mean, he’s trying _

 

**Riends:** _ Are you alright with this whole thing? _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Honestly?  That thing got into my head and controlled me like a puppet _

**Good Luck:** _ But something seems off with it here _

 

**Riends:** _ Off? _

**Riends:** _ This ISN’T how it acts all the time? _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Oh right!  You never had one _

**Good Luck:** _ Well _

**Good Luck:** _ It feels different here _

**Good Luck:** _ Almost...emotional _

**Good Luck:** _ Somehow _

**Good Luck:** _ Oops, I have to go work on some stuff for drama club rn _

 

**Riends:** _ Right, sorry for holding you _

 

**Good Luck:** _ It’s fine _

**Good Luck:** _ See you at lunch, Michael! _

 

**_Good Luck_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Riends:** _ See ya _

 

**_Riends - > Redemption Arc_ **

 

**Riends:** _ We need to talk _

**Riends:** _ You can voice-chat still, right? _

**Riends:** _ Tonight _

**Riends:** _ There’s a few things I need to ask you _

 

The Squip read the messages, a horrible feeling flooding him.  This should’ve been expected. He was running out of time, but this is faster than he thought he was.

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Okay _

**Redemption Arc:** _ Tonight _

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ added a new event to the DM calendar:  _ **_The Talk_ **

 

**Riends:** _ Oh my god _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Author doesn't know how to be subtle or write the Gay


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaming Bisexual: Something’s up
> 
> Riends: No shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO

“What’s going on?”

_ “No hello?  Hi? How are you doing?”  _ The Squip sighed on the other end of the call,  _ “Straight to business?  That’s it?” _

“Quit avoiding the question,” Michael snapped back, pacing around his basement angrily, “Something is  _ clearly _ going on that you don’t want us to know about,” there was silence on both ends of the call for several seconds until Michael broke it, “If you want us to trust you, you need to tell us.  Friends don’t keep secrets.”

_ “Did you just call me your friend?” _

“Not the point.  Why are you acting so secretive all of the sudden?”

_ “I’ve already told you that I can’t lie.” _

“Then tell me what’s happening!” He shouted.  The Squip had gone silent again and he threw himself into a beanbag on the ground, sighing, “...I just need to know if Jeremy’s okay.  Christine said that her Squip hadn’t been emotional like you’ve been. What happened?”

_ “I was not Christine’s Squip.” _

“Bullshit,” Michael spat, “Even if you weren’t, you were controlling it the entire time it was activated.  What’s going on?”

_ “...I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you yet,” _ he said, barely whispering.

“That’s not an answer!”

_ “Not yet.  I need more time.  I’ll tell you everything, I promise,” _ before Michael could protest, the call had cut off.  He angrily threw his phone into the beanbag next to him.  Something was wrong.

 

~~~

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Is anyone else online? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Like you don’t know _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ I was merely making conversation _

**Redemption Arc:** _ There’s no need to get so defensive _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Whatever _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Rich, wait _

**Redemption Arc:** _ Please _

**Redemption Arc:** _ I just want to talk _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now online _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Yeah _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You wanna talk _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ It’s all you ever wanna do _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Just talk _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ So _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What does the high and mighty supercomputer wanna talk about? _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Rich, I came back for a reason _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ That’s nice _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Please, hear me out _

**Redemption Arc:** _ I don’t need your forgiveness _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Good because you aren’t getting it _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ I just need you to promise me something _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What would YOU need? _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ … _

**Redemption Arc:** _ Take care of Jeremy _

**Redemption Arc:** _ Please _

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ ..? _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ What’s that supposed to mean?! _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ You can’t just say something like that! _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ is now offline _

 

~~~

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jeremy asked, walking to the bathroom to finish getting ready for school.

_ “No,” _ the Squip answered in deadpan.  Jeremy blinked a few times, turning to it.

“What..?”

_ “I’m joking, Jeremy,” _ it explained,  _ “Sarcasm.  What do you need?” _

“Right...of course,” he closed the door behind himself, watching the Squip reappear in front of him, “What were those messages you sent last night about?”

_ “What messages?” _ A phone appeared in the Squip’s hand and he made himself look like he was scrolling through chat-logs.

“The ones you sent to Rich,” he clarified, “About...me,” the Squip stopped scrolling.

_ “Jeremy, I-” _

“Why do I need someone to take care of me?  Is something going to happen?” The Squip frowned, turning away and vanishing, “H-hey!  Reactivate!”

_ “You’re fine-” _

“Bullshit.  I want some answers,” the Squip frowned.

_ “I’m sorry,” _ he said, Jeremy growing more concerned by the minute.  The morning atmosphere felt tense and confusing. He was beginning to get genuinely frightened.

“Sorry about wh-” his eyes closed and feelings faded away as his body shut down.  The Squip sighed, looking at Jeremy as he slept peacefully on the floor.

_ “I’m sorry about that,” _ Jeremy’s body began moving in its sleep, the Squip controlling it as he dragged it back to Jeremy’s room.

 

~~~

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ @Everyone _

**Redemption Arc:** _ Jeremy isn’t feeling well and will not be at school today, if one of you could take notes for him and gather his homework it would be greatly appreciated _

 

**Riends:** _ ? _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Why can’t he tell us himself? _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ He is sleeping at the moment and I will be powering down shortly to allow him some quiet time _

 

**Good Luck:** _ I can get his notes for him _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Thank you _

 

**_Redemption Arc_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual - > Riends_ **

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Something’s up _

 

**Riends:** _ No shit _

**Riends:** _ I can’t get a straight answer from the Squip _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ No one ever can _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Wanna go check on Jeremy? _

 

**Riends:** _ I’ll meet you at the school entrance in five _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ On my way _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, writers' block has had me down. The next update might take a while too while I piece it all together and make final decisions on where I want the plot to go.
> 
> (PS: Keep an eye on that 'Creator Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings' tag OwO)


	7. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally Boss: I’m honestly kinda scared  
> Totally Boss: On the bright side, if his Squip is controlling him again, I don’t have another house for him to burn down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short as heck but hey we're building to the finale and gosh darn it I had SO much writer's block for this one I could cry

**Totally Boss:** _ Dead hour _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Because we’re supposed to be in class _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Well yeah _

**Totally Boss:** _ But fuck that _

**Totally Boss:** _ Wait _

**Totally Boss:** _ If we’re supposed to be in class, why are YOU online? _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Free period _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Damn _

**Totally Boss:** _ Any clue where Rich and Michael ran off to? _

 

**Good Luck:** _ ? _

**Good Luck:** _ What are you talking about? _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ They ran off during homeroom _

**Totally Boss:** _ Rich was really vague about it _

**Totally Boss:** _ I’m honestly kinda scared _

**Totally Boss:** _ On the bright side, if his Squip is controlling him again, I don’t have another house for him to burn down _

 

**Good Luck:** _ Do you think it has to do with that? _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ Who knows anymore? _

 

~~~

 

Michael already had his house key in hand and Jeremy’s front door unlocked by the time Rich showed up.  The atmosphere between the two felt tense, the usual jokes and banter vanishing as they stepped into the home.  The interior was quiet and all of the lights had been shut off. If the two hadn’t been suspicious before, they  _ certainly _ were now.

“...Jeremy?” Michael called out while Rich looked around, “Jeremy, are you here?” There was no response.

“Do you think he’s asleep?” Rich asked.  Neither of them liked where this could be going.

“Only one way to find out.” He led the shorter boy up the stairs while a silence settled back over them.  Michael cracked open the door to Jeremy’s room and slowly peeked inside, “...Jeremy?”

Standing there was none other than Jeremy.  His pacing came to a grinding halt while he spun to face the door.

“Michael-”

“Are you okay?” He walked over, “What’s going on?” The boy opened his mouth to answer, but winced and closed it.  He hunched over with his head in his hands. Rich ran over to keep him from falling.

“Jeremy?” He looked up again with dread in his eyes.

“Take him to the hospital.”

“Hi-”

“Him, me, whatever- just-” he winced again, collapsing into Rich’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	8. Postmortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption Arc: Put in the most simple terms possible  
> Redemption Arc: I’m malfunctioning
> 
> Riends: NO SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha sweats tfw you forget to update for like four months because of musical theater and graduation paperwork

Michael paced around the lobby restlessly.  He had no idea what to think of the situation other than that  _ something _ was up.

 

And the Squip was lying.  There was that.

 

Rich had gone completely silent since Jeremy had collapsed.  Not even so much as a ‘Told you so’ passed through the shorter boy’s lips.  The atmosphere held a tension that neither of them had felt since the play and all of the fallout involved.

 

“Where’s Jeremy-?” Mr. Heere ran over to the two with sheer panic in his eyes.

 

“We- well, he’s-” Michael struggled to find an answer.  They had both been waiting nervously in the lobby because the hospital denied them both access to Jeremy’s room.

 

“Where is my son?” The man asked in a more insistent tone, “Where is Jeremy?!”

 

A hospital worker escorted him away moments later.  Michael clenched his eyes shut while flopping down into a chair next to Rich.

 

“...Do you think it tried to deactivate?” Rich glanced over at Michael’s quiet tone, “His Squip, I mean.  Do you think it went and shut itself off?”

 

“It wouldn’t have done it randomly like this.  Those things are, if anything, smart. This is completely random.  It’s...it’s not a Squip’s  _ nature _ to act like this.” It felt strange to hear about the behavior of a computer be referred to as ‘nature’.  As if it were alive.

 

“Then- what happened to Jeremy?” Before Rich could form any sort of guess as a half-answer, Michael felt his phone buzz.

 

**_(1) New messages from Redemption Arc!_ **

 

“ _ Oh shit- _ ”

 

He unlocked the phone without a second thought.

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Michael? _

 

**Riends:** _ Oh fuck _

**Riends:** _ Fucking finally _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ I apologize for the delay, this situation is less than ideal _

 

**Riends:** _ Cut the shit, tell me exactly what’s going on _

 

There was a moment of complete silence, as if time froze.  Rich leaned over to read the messages as they appeared on the screen rather than pull his own phone out.

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Put in the most simple terms possible _

**Redemption Arc:** _ I’m malfunctioning _

 

**Riends:** _ NO SHIT _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ I need to relay this quickly before the doctors try anything else _

**Redemption Arc:** _ My unit has begun sapping Jeremy’s energy and brain functionality at an alarming rate due to my internal battery and limiters becoming severely damaged the night of the play _

**Redemption Arc:** _ I wanted to find a solution myself before the problem became this severe _

 

Michael didn’t say anything.  His hands froze while he read and reread the messages over and over again.  His blood ran cold.

 

**Riends:** _ And to think I was actually beginning to trust you _

 

**Redemption Arc:** _ Michael _

 

**Riends:** _ NO! _ _   
_ **Riends:** _ No ‘Michael’ this or ‘Michael’ that _

**Riends:** _ We could’ve fucking helped you! _

**Riends:** _ Jeremy could’ve helped you! _

**Riends:** _ You lied to us! _

**Riends:** _ Look where it got you!  Look where it got JEREMY! _

 

There was no answer.

 

**Riends:** _ I’m gonna go find someone who can help _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ is now offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the delicious taste of answers at 11:30 PM the night before a performance

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe


End file.
